Two People One Love
by Brucas-Lover ForEver
Summary: Brooke And Jake Are Brother And Sister, Peyton And Lucas Are Brother And Sister. Brooke And Peyton And Haley Are Sophomores, And Everyone Else Is A Senior. I Read A Story Like This Once But Mine Is Diffrent... Bruacs! Jeyton! And Naley!
1. Intro

Brookes Point Of View:

Brooke Davis Hopped Out Of Her Dads New Silver Cadillac. Her Brunet Hair Danced In The Wind. Her Father Didnt Even Say Goodbye As Brooke Closed The Door, And Her Father Drove Away. "Bye" Brooke Mumbled, Walking Into Her New Public School, _Tree Hill High. _Brooke Davis, And Her Older Brother Jake Davis, Had Just Moved Here From La Where They Dad Had Just Got A Golfing Agent, But There Mother Had Decided 'To Go Back Home', But Everyone Had Known That They Werent Going Back To La. The Plan That Jake And Brooke Had Made Was They Would Go To An Amazing Public School, And Rent A Dorm, So They Would'nt Have To Live With There Parents Lisening To There Death Threats. Lucky Older Brother Jake Got To Go A Week Earlier 'To Get Settled In' Brooke Gritted Her Teeth As A Cold Breeze Flew By. One Thing Brooke Had Always Loved About Tree Hill, Was The Weather, It Was Hot And Cold, Rainy And Sunny. Brooke Opened The Big Office Doors And Walked Up To The Front Desk. A Small Old Lady, With Thin Purple Glasses And A Name-Tag That Read Miriam. "Um Exuse Me" Brooke Asked Quietly, Not Wanting To Scare The Old Lady. "WHAT" The Old Lady Snarled, Loudly. Brooke Pulled Out A Folded Piece Of Paper, And Handed It To The Lady. Miriam Snatched The Paper, And Unfolded It. "Room 205" She Said, Handing The Paper Back To Brooke. Brooke Took It And Smiled "Thank You" The Lady Just Stared At Brooke. Brooke Grabed Her Two Suite-Casses And Walked Off. _Room 205, Room 205, Room 205. _When Brooke Had Finally Reached The Door, She Carefully Turned The Door-Knob And Found 2 Girls Putting There Things Away. "Hey Im Peyton" Said One Of Them.


	2. Choose A Bed

Brookes Point Of View:

The Blonde One, I Guess Peyton, Began Taking 3 Records Out Of Her Bag And Putting Them On The Shelf. Another Girl With Glossy Light Brown Hair, Was Hanging Pictures On Her Dresser And Her Bed-Side Table. And Me I Just Stood In The Door-Way. There Was Three Beds In The Whole Room, One Was Right Next To The Door , And There Was A Bed-Side Table By That Bed, And There Was A Dresser That Went To That Bed On The Other Side Of The Door. Next To That Bed Was Another Bedside Table And Then The Bed Close To The Wall, With Another Dresser. And Lastly There Was A Small Open Walk Way That Led Into A Small Room, A Bed, A Bed-Side Table, A Dresser, And 3 Shelfs That I Think Were Added. Peyton Took The Small Little Room, And Then The One With The Glossy Light Brown Hair Stood Up. " Hi Im Haley" She Smiled, I Smiled Back And Shook Her Hand. "Im Brooke" I Said. Peyton Had Choose The Small Room, And Haley Had Choosen The Bed By The Wall, I Smiled Again, I Had Gotten The Bed I Wanted, The One By The Door. Not Because I Could Sneak Out Or Anything. Haley Went Back To Her Bed And Started To Put Books Under Her Bed-Side Table. And Peyton Was Using Nail-Polish To Write On Her Walls. I Walked Into The Room And Closed The Door Behind Me. I Laid One Suite-Case Against My Bed, And Threw The Other On-Top Of My Bed. I Unzipped My Bag And Began To Put My Cloths In My Dresser. When All Of My Cloths Were Oficially In My Dresser I Looked One Last Time And Pulled Out My Fuzzy Purple Comforter, Because Since The School Dosent Give You Your Own Sheets You Have To Bring Your Own. I Glanced Over At Haleys Bed And Saw That She Had A Brown Comforter With Green Poka-Dots On It. Then I Looked At Peytons And Saw She Had A Black One. I Took Out My Maching White Pillow, And Pillow Case, And My Bed Sheets. By 7:00 We Were All Finshed And Watching Season 3 Of Lost. "Is'nt Charlie Just Amazing" Haley Stared Dreamly At The Tv, Me And Peyton Looked At Her Like She Was Crazy."Charlie, More Like Sayid" Peyton Laughed. We All Nodded And Began To Think About All The Naughty Things Sayid Would Do To Us With His Tongue, Well At Least I Was. "Ok, So Whos Going To Shower First" I Asked Jumping Off My Bed. " Umm You Can Go First" Haley Smiled. Peyton Nodded. "Ok" I Said Walking Out Of The Room.


	3. The Meeting Of Brooke And Lucas

Hi Guys, This Will Probably Be One Of My Favorite Chapters Because We Finally Will Meet Lucas Charactor, Remeber Guys Hes A Player And A Jerk But Hes Gonna Change For Brooke, But This Is How Lucas Is Right Now. Also, I Want To Ask You Guys If You Want Any Couples Together In The Beginning, But Im Gonna Wait For Brooke And Lucas Relationship. Ok Also This Chapter Is In Lucas Point Of View, And Now On With The Story...

Lucas Point Of View:

The First Thing I Thought When I Returned To School Last Week, Was New Girls. I Mean I Was Lucas Scott, Girls Wanted Me, And Guys Wanted To Be Me. I Was Out-Side, Sitting On The Floor By My Room Door, When The Door Next To Mine Opened, And A Tall Brunet Walked By. She Turned Around And Jumped Back. "Woah, You Scared Me" She Smiled. I Just Rolled My Eyes, Girls Always Tryed To Fine Ways To Talk To Me. "If You Wanna Sleep With Me, Just Ask" I Said, Looking Down At My Shoes. With Girls This Was How Things Always Went, They Founed An Exuse To Talk To Me, And Then We Were Having A Quicky In The Back Of My Car. "You Think I Wanna Sleep With You" The Girl Asked, Anger In Her Voice. I Looked Up At Her, Hazel Eyes Meeting Blue Eyes. And Then, I Nodded. She Dropped The Close She Was Holding And Walked Over To Me, Putting Her Hands Behind Her Back. "I Wouldnt Sleep With You If You Were The Last Guy On Earth" She Snarled, She Stepped Back, And Bent Down, And When She Did That I Got To See Her Butt, And Then She Walked Away. I Stood Up Quickly And Added "By The Way Im Lucas, Lucas Scott". She Waved, And Kept Walkin, But Then She Stopped Walking, Turned Around And Called "Im Brooke". And Then She Walked Away, Again.


	4. The Storm

Hello Everyone. I Am So Sorry I Havent Update. In This Chapter, Brooke Finds Out Peyton And Lucas Are Siblings, Peyton Meets Jake, And Nathan And Haley Are Partners For A Science Progect...

Brookes Point Of View:

I Went Backed To The Room And Noticed Only Peyton Was In The Room. "Haley Went To Take A Shower" Peyton Said, Walking To The Door. " Oh Ok, Where Are You Going" I Asked. "Im Just Gonna Go For A Walk" Peyton Awnsered. I Nodded And Walked To My Dresser, Throwing My Hair In A Messy Bun. When Peyton Left, I Heared A Knock On The Door. I Shimmed Over There And Opened The Door. As Soon As I Saw Who Had Knocked On The The Door, I Crossed My Arms. "What Are You Doing Here" I Asked. "Nice Pajamas" Lucas Said Walking Into My Room. I Closed The Door Behind Him, And Looked At What I Was Wearing. A White Tank-Top, And Black Shorts That On The Butt Say, Cute, In Big White Bold Letters. I Looked Back Up At Him And Saw Him Staring At My Cleavage. I Walked Up To Him, And Waved My Hand In Front Of His Face. "Hello, Earth To Lucas" I Called. I Stared At Him In DisBelief. "Im Looking For Peyton" Lucas Said, Putting His Hands In His Jacket. "What, Gonna Ask Her If She Wants To Sleep With You Too" I Asked, Crossing My Arms Again. He Shook His Head Again And Smirked. "I Only Ask You That Brooke" He Smiled. I Rolled My Eyes. "Shes Not Here But I Could Leave A Message" I Said Sarcasticly. "Yeay, Just Tell Her, Her Brother Stopped By" Lucas Said Walking Out Of The Room. "Her What?" I Asked. But Lucas Had Already Walked Out Of The Room, And Closed The Door.

Peytons Point Of View:

When I Walked Out Of My Room, I Decided To Walk Around School Campus. I Walked By The Cafeteria, And Was About To Pass The Gym, When I Saw A Light On In Inside The Gym. I Opened The Gym Doors And Walked Inside. I Saw A Boy With Straight Short Brown Hair. He Jumped Up And Threw The Basket-Ball In The Hoop. The Ball Made It In The Hoop. When The Ball Fell Out Of The Hoop,The Ball Rolled PastThe Boy, And It Rolled To My Feet, And Then Stopped At My Foot. The Boys Eyes Followed The Ball, And When He Followed The Ball To My Feet, He Looked Up To My Face. I Put My Hands On My Hips. "Did You Just Check Me Out?" I Asked Jokingly. The Boy Laughed. He Walked Up To Me, And Stuck Out His Hand. "Im Jake" He Smiled. I Stuck Out My Hand, And Shook His. "Im Peyton" I Said. Just Then We Heard A Loud Thunder, And The Power Went Off. "I Cant See" I Wispered. Jake Laughed. "Here" He Said. He Found My Hand And Grabbed It, He Then Looped My Hand With His. "Better" Jake Asked. "Yeay" I Smiled. He Lead Me Outside Under The Awning, So We Didnt Get Wet. We Watched The Rain And The Thunder For What Felt Like Hours, Until I Saw Jake Sit Down And Lean Against The Gym. "What Are You Doing" I Asked, Looking At Him. "Waiting The Storm Out" Jake Said, Not Taking His Eyes Of The Storm. I Thought For A Momment, And Then Sat Down Next To Him. We Sat In Silence For A Couple Of Minitues. "Why Were You Going Into The Gym" Jake Asked, Turning His Head Left To Look At Me. I Turned My Head Right, To Look At Jake. "I Was Just Walking Around The School Campus, And Then I Saw The Light In The Gym, So I Walked In" I Said, Looking Down At My Black Leather Jacket. "I Was In There Practicing For This Years BasketBall" Jake Said. Right When I Was About To Awnser, The Power Came Back On. Jake Stood Up, And Reached His Hand Out. I Took His Hand And He Pulled Me Up. "Thanks" I Smiled. I Could See Jakes Face More Clearly Now That All The Lights Were On. Jake Smiled Back To Me. "Come On, I'll Walk You Back To Your Dorm" Jake Said. I Smiled. An We Began Walking Home.

Ok, This Chapter Didnt Have Alot Of Brooke, But I Want To Introduce Peyton And Brookes Charactors. So Next Chapter We Will Have Haley And Brooke Point Of Views. And Then After That, School Will Start, In The Series...


End file.
